


Tunnels of love

by Planetary_alignment



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planetary_alignment/pseuds/Planetary_alignment
Summary: The Rooney kids make a business out of their slutty attitudes.
Relationships: Liv Rooney/Maddie Rooney, Liv Rooney/Maddie Rooney/Parker Rooney, Liv Rooney/Parker Rooney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Tunnels of love

Liv was feeling horny, she knew that no one was home. She didn’t want to risk being caught though. Into the tunnels she went. She then started to get on Parker’s extra bed and undress and proceed to masterbate. She didn’t hear the tunnel doors opening. Parker was shocked and mesmerized when he saw Liv. He was starting to get hard. So he reaches into his pants and started to jack off. E was thinking about her perky tits, her round ass, and her wet pussy. He was getting tight so he took off his clothes. He then was on edge. He finally let his cum spill out and Liv notices him. She slowly crept up to him in a seductive way. “H-hey Liv. What are you doing?” He asked. “Helping your poor peter, Parker.” She started to grab him and put him on the bed. Soon the tunnels were filled with moans and cries of pleasure.


End file.
